


Dreadful

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadful

Having one of those days is terrible. Chris hates them. Everything sucks and there’s nothing to be optimistic about. Especially when your nightmares look way too realistic and you’re left thinking _...what if?_

What’s worse is that he doesn’t really feel like talking about it with Darren. He was about to lose him. _Stupid fucking nightmares._

He just wants to be around Darren and see him smile and laugh and talk to him like he always does. But he knows that Darren would immediately notice. 

Chris decides to take a peek at the living room - turns out Darren is napping on the couch. He feels a nagging need to lie at his side, his arm on Darren’s stomach,  Darren’s unmistakable smell all around him. His legs almost drag him there of their own volition.  

He lies there, only god knows for how long. He’s looking at Darren but he’s not really seeing him, he just can’t stop thinking for one _stupid_ minute. That’s probably why he hasn’t realized that Darren is looking back at him, sleepy and confused. 

Waking up to see Chris looking so upset is really not the best thing ever. Darren doesn’t know what’s happening or how to make it better, he feels helpless. 

“Hey, love, what happened?” asks Darren, cupping Chris’ cheek with his hand. 

“I- I don’t-” 

“You don’t have to tell me if don’t want to, but at least let me do something. Get closer. Here, lie your head on my chest, honey.” 

Chris complies as Darren soothingly strokes his back. They stay that way for 10, maybe 15 minutes? Darren has no idea. Chris can’t do it anymore he needs to blurt everything out. 

"You know, you're not allowed to die until we're 90 and old and full of wrinkles. I won't let you. Promise me you will never do that to me. I don't know if I- how I-" whispers Chris on Darren's chest, holding back his tears. The grip he had on Darren's hip is slowly tightening as Darren gently kisses his hair. 

"I promise, I promise, I promise. I will do anything I can. But you have to promise me the same. Everything would be so dull without you by my side." 

"I love you so, _so much_ " sobs quietly Chris, lifting his head to look into Darren's eyes. 

"Chris..." sighs Darren "Just- just come up here- I wanna hold you properly." Looking at Chris being so sad made his eyes feel watery too.

Chris slowly moves to be eye to eye with Darren as his arms immediately fly around his chest, holding him tight. Darren holds him just as tight, keeping their foreheads one against the other.

"I love you even more than anyone could ever understand. I was thinking that- you know how kids open their arms until they can't anymore to show you how much they love you? It's more than that." 

"You're making me cry and smile at the same time, I hate you." 

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/126445812049/summary-chris-has-a-nightmare-ao3-having-one)


End file.
